Eileen and Rigby Tale
by MaliceInlist
Summary: The day started out simple enough, just her that same brown haired, short, and loving mole standing behind the counter, coming to terms with her life and the boy who might never love her...but all can change in only a matter seconds. Rigby X Eileen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: A new Home **

Eileen slowly couched under the coffee shop counter, seeing the bronze glint of her new asset glimmer in the darkness. She let her arms search for it frantically now on her knees...she grunted as her elbow touched the wood and the her fingers grazed the bronze object. She let her small hands pull it out from its trap and stared at it now in the light, gleaming a dusty brown was a long key. She stood her dark brown hair bobbing as the sudden motion moved her side ponytail. She wore the same common attire as all the people working at the cafe, a pale cream colored skirt and shirt with light baby blue necking.

She stuffed the key back into her pockets making sure to put it all the way at the bottem. The small bulb of her tail twitched slightly at her thoughts of her new apartment, she'd been living in the streets since she was nearly 12...and now going on twenty.

She had gotten it relativly cheep using her saved up money to buy a decend sized apartment from a small unit called the Calling Springs. Eileen couldn't wait to tell her best (and only) friend Margaret about her investment, wondering if her bird friend would like to hang out sometimes.

But in the middle of her thoughts a ring came from the front of the shop, as two figures walked in. One was tall looking nearly identicle to Margaret except for his lack of breasts and his bright blue coloration. Then the nearly always accomponied short companion named Rigby, her heartbeat quickened at the sight of him. Ever since she'd seen him her heart was set on the boy...even thought he rejected her feelings for him every time. But Eileen was strong...'mabey in time...' she thought as the two approached, oblivious to her presence. "Come on man! You know you owe me!" Mordicae mocked growling at Rigby, "Its not my fault you can't stop for two seconds without Benson seeing us slacking!"

The blue feathered jay sighed and rubbed his face angrily, "Just do me a solid and shut up." Rigby turned his back and hissed back. "Fine, do me a solid and shut up too." She let out a yip and got their attention, "Uh...uh uh hi you guys! What'll it be?" They huffed and she frowned "I'm guessing...your usual."

Eileen returned quickly with their food, gently placing the tray down and smiling at Rigby, he took no notice. Eileen then saw her red feathered friend enter from the side slightly yawning before seeing the two and waving. She skampered over to Margaret and sighed "Hey...Marg..." She looked down seeing her friend blushing and nervous. "Yea Eileen?" The small mole swallowed before speaking, "Could...could you do me a solid?" The crimsion robin looked down at her friend sympathetically and whispered "Set you up with Rigby?" She nodded, "Consider it done"

Eileen looked back up as her friend walked off to talk with the two, Mordicae beaming as he saw her. She spoke for a short while, just out of her field of hearing and turned around walking back up. "Okay done." She said plainly walking back behind the counter and changing the days menu. "Done? How!" Eileen asked frantically before her avian companion just looked back and gave her a knowing grin, "Oh. You'll see don't worrie! Just meet me at your new place" Eileen's eyes grew wide "How'd you know?" Margaret smiled "I know everything"

*Later*

Morticae sat next to Margaret in her small red bug, the sound of its old engine sputtering as they drove down a set of apartments. Rigby sat in the back rubbing his sore side after losing yet another game of punchies to Morticae for shotgun. They stopped in front of a small two story home, one door was plain white with the number 677 decorating its front. Next to it another pale white door was placed but with 666 on its front. In the driveway a small moving truck had its reel out, the bright orange exterior had the words Lemon Movers in bright red.

They all got out survaying the roomy looking home, Margaret knocked on the door and some scuffling was heard, along with a few clicks and clanks of locks coming undone as a figure appeared in the door. She had not placed her hair in its usual one sided apparel, now hanging long down her shoulders and part of her back. She wore a dark blue shirt and sweatpants with a moon embroaded on its side. Rubbing sleep from her eyes the girl ajusted her round glass' to clearly see the three. It took Rigby a moment to relized that just who stood before him was Eileen. "Oh...oh hi you guys!" she said sputtering and smiling. "I didn't think you were coming till...like lunch." Margaret smiled and winked at her, "Well...we needed to get here early to get all your stuff unpacked." Eileen sratched her head and shuffled "Yea...yea I still need to get in the big stuff...plus you brought Mordicae and...R..riri rigby." She forced out slightly blushing. Rigby rolled his eyes and whispered into his friends ear, "Why do we have to move her stuff..." Mordicae punched his arm, "Cause you'r doing me a solid by letting me hang out with Margaret." He sighed and looked over at the truck, the Blue jay already walking towards it to help unload.

Rigby looked at the few large things left in the van, a bed, couch, TV, dresser and about four box's. He walked over to a stack of the boxs and wrapped his arm around them to get a grip before someone poked him. He then noticed two small hands pull the largest box from his grasp and pull it up. "H...hhhere Rigby I'll get the big one..." Eileen said as she pulled it above her. Rigby was slightly happy some one helped him, unlike his obsessive stalker friend who was more interested moving his eyes across Margaret. The racoon followed her into the tiny apartment. A few pictures hung from the walls, which were painted a light teal color.

He caught sight of a small fireplace huddled into the corner of the living room they stepped in. Eileen dropped her large box and wiped her forehead survaying the room. Only two other objects sat there, a worn TV on a TV stand, and a bookshelf empty and bare. She looked back to see Rigby looking around her home and smiled, 'I...I hope he'll like me...' she thought before looking at the box's he carried. "Hey Rigby...can you uh put those in the kitchen." He grunted before walking off and Eileen felt her heart return to a normal pace.

Rigby wandered just a few feet from the living room until he entered a white tiled room. The cabinents were dark brown, and the walls glared green. A small refrigerator sat in the corner and a note was taped up on the fridge. He looked around setting the boxs softly before glancing at the note.

-To our Daughter

Eileen you be good, you know we care and love for you but its time you left...we're sorry we know your only 14 but you can handle your own...

Love-Mom

taped onto the letter was an envelope with more writting

-PS. Honey here's 10,000 dollars, we hope you can forgive us.

Rigby was no short of baffled by the note and quickly turned away as Eileen walked in, her dark green eyes focused on him. "Hey Rigby...we still gotta unpack." She said softly. He muttered alright before walking out and taking one last glance back...only to catch her eyes.

Rigby noticed now the living room had a pale brown sofa in it, and a light mahogony coffee table gracing its center. He saw Mordicae flex his back and let out a groan as it popped. "Hey Rigs..." He grunted as Margaret walked in with some plastic bags. Her eyes shifted from the two and she spoke "Hey guys...its about twelve you guys hungry?" She asked being met with silence. "Ye...yea sure Margaret" Moritcae said looking at her happily.

Rigby sat on the couch and saw his blue friend sit with him, but his mind was elsewhere. 'since...she was twelve...dang.' he thought as Eileen came in her hair now back in its single ponytail. "Hey...uh do you guys want...uh pancakes?" Rigby immidietly jumped up "DO I!" Eileen couldn't hold in the giggle that urped out of her as he jumped up and ran off into the kitchen.

*After Lunch*

Rigby sighed contently and spoke...Eileen slightly looked up at him "Sweeeet sweets! Eileen makes good pancakes!" He said happily...and Eileen blushed bright red...at the first real compliment he'd ever given her. "Well Rigby we gotta go, Skips is gonna flip if we shoot him up on the cart cleaning." Rigby sighed "Awwwwwwww" Before stumbling out, but as he reached the door Morticae and Margaret past him he said just loud enough for Eileen to hear. "Thanks...for y'know...the pancakes." A simple compliment and yet...it took her breath away.

*Later that Night.*

Eileen softly shuffled under her dark green bedsheets, her brown hair messily spilling across the white mattress as she moved. Her eyes caught the moon through the small almost unnoticable skylight in her room, remembering how her parents had left her the note...the money. She'd made that money last...only using about 1,230 or so dollars just for basic neccesitys such as food, and water. She shifted again and let her petite hand cover her heart, letting its soft thumping lul her. "I love you Rigby..." She murmured before drifting to sleep under her hearts own spell.

Meanwhile only about a mile away at the park, Rigby shuffled uneasily under his small white blanket. Shooting up suddenly he whiped some sweat from his forehead and silently looked over at his sleeping friend. Taking carefull steps he went downstairs avoiding anything that made noise, and out the door. Walking through the eeriely peacefull night he looked up at the moon, remembering how his entire opinion of the pretty brunette mole changed in under twelve seconds. He sighed and remembered his brother, Dan. His friend Morticae...and for some reson Eileen...who gave him that strange and warm sensation in his gut whenever he thought about her.

**End Chapter I **

**-Next Chapter Falling can be a Miracle **

**Next chapter should be up soon, probably by 5/7 or 5/8 **

**reviews! No flames, sorry about grammer I don't have a word thing.**


	2. Chapter 2:Falling can be a Miracle

**Chapter II: Falling can be a Miracle. **

The day came to early for Eileen, gently fussing under her blankets as the sun barely peeked over her blinds. She ran a single hand through her soft brown hair, taking a moment to absorb the feeling of her new home. She stiffly streached her arms and legs, hearing loud cracks come from her weary joints. Glancing at her bedside she saw her black alarm, its red lettering read 7:34. 'Damn...why do I have to work saturdays?' she thought to herself as she grogily walked out of bed. She noticed somthing however when she looked in the mirror that morning...she looked...taller. Eileen scoffed at the thought, thinking her growth spurt had ended years prior. Taking the thoughts off her mind she stepped into her new shower, quickly discarding the pale green and yellow pajamas she wore. Letting her thoughts drift away in the steamy hot water.

Rigby's eyes suddenly opened as he looked around, a sudden burst of energy had hit him today...after falling asleep early for once in his life. He hoped over and landed on his Blue feathered friend yelling in his ear "Commmme ON! Lets goooo!" Moritcae grumbled under his breath and punched the racoon off earning a soft growl from Rigby. "Oh well too bad for you! I'm gonna go early then!" His friend payed no mind and just kept his face buried in the pillow. Rigby smirked and scampered under his bead yanking his wallet out of an old pair of pants and swiftly leaving the room. He rushed down the stairs and glided out the door, skidding across the dirt and making his way to the coffee shop. Rigby didn't know why he wanted to get there so badly, the strange surge of energy hit him like a ton of bricks. As he neared the coffee shop, its familiar scent seemed to linger in the streets nearby...making his stomach crave one of thier juicy sandwitchs. He stopped seconds from the door and then remembered somthing...'wait...wait a minute...7:30...isn't that...Eileens shift or somthing?'

The cafe was oddly silent that morning, Eileen sat behind the counter absently leaning on her arm, sleep evident in her eyes. She didn't even hear the door open and close, hitting the bell dangling above its frame. Rigby slightly stiffened at the sight of the mole, but noticed she hadn't quite seen him yet. A phased look was plastered in her eyes, and she seemed...tired. He walked up waving his hand in front of her face to no avail. Finally he placed a hand on her shoulder shaking her delicately. Rigby never noticed how small her frame was as he felt her shift so easily under his simple movement, how her red glass's seemed to frame her soft green eyes so fittingly. Rigby imminently pushed these thoughts aside, and spoke. "HEY! Eileeeeen!" She jerked up in suprize, her eyes shooting around the room until she saw him. "Oh...hey Rigby...don't do that." She said huffing. He said no words only looking up at her confused. "So...your usual?" He nodded, and produced Mordicaes wallet placed a few bills on the counter before walking off.

Her eyes remained fixed on the back of his head as he walked away, a blush gently graced her cheeks as she saw his brown eyes shifting around the place, something was different about him...something different in a good way. Eileen thought about him the whole time, robotic-ally making his sandwich and letting her legs follow the path to his table that was etched in her mind. "Uh...Thanks." He whispered as she set the plate down, looking away in discretion. Eileen eyed him mysteriously, first...he came early...then...he's being all like this? Eileen shook her head in suspension and looked back at him, taking slow bites of his food, seemingly deep in thought.

It wasn't to long before he left, Eileen let out a sigh and layed back gently on the cream wall of her workplace. Her mind was foggy...clouded with images of Rigby.

Rigby on the other hand...had a very clear mind. He rushed to the one place where he could achieve understanding, where most of the park would go for their guidance. What is this place? Well Skips place of course...duh

Skips thought it weird to see Rigby quickly coming in the direction of his house, after staying in his mediation sessions for so long he could literally sense anyone that broke about a half a mile around his house...well along with the installed security systems. "Crap...what did he do now" The yeti grumbled to himself as a swift knock came to his door. Skips let the raccoon stumble in, before he quickly sat in front of him. "Skips! I'm lost!" He looked at him. "You lost your brain again?" He shook his head. "You opened up another interdenominational rift?" He shook his head more vigorously. "You blew something up?" Rigby sighed, "Noooo! I'm confused about a girl" Skips looked at him oddly. "That's new." The brown haired troublemaker only scoffed before speaking again. "Come on Skips! You got an answear for everything!" The yeti looked down at the raccoon, his eyes thinking, "Well who is it?" Rigby nervously whispered "Eileen." Skips smiled humorously before he let out a dry laugh. "Its not funny man!" Rigby shouted weakly punching him. "No...your right...ITS HILARIOUS!" He let out a frustrated growl before pacing in front of Skips. "Well...if your confused ask her on a date." Rigby shivered "I can't just do that...it'd be all weird and stuff." The white haired ape rubbed his temple in thought "Then get some other couple to come with you...like ehh Mordicae and that red head." Rigby pondered the thought for a moment and deviously smiled. "Ohhh yea. I'm getting my friend set up tonight! I'm gettin my friend set up tonight!" He then promptly exited, shutting the door behind him and leaving a slightly confused Skips. "Heh...Eileen." He chuckled to himself as he went back to meditating.

**Next Chapter: A Movie Date Disaster**

**Sorry About being a few days late, for some reson it wouldn't let me upload my documents to Fanfic, it just kept seding me error messages. Anyways Chapter II is up and Chapter III is coming shortly!  
><strong>


End file.
